


[vidlet] Joshua

by sanguinity



Series: ceci ne pas une vid [5]
Category: WarGames (1983)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only one short step from a friendly game of chess to mutually-assured thermonuclear destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vidlet] Joshua

**Author's Note:**

> The Arcade Fire, "Deep Blue"
> 
> For fan-eunice.
> 
> Created for ghost-lingering's “[Silent Fandoms](http://ghost-lingering.dreamwidth.org/166967.html),” Festivids 2014. More information about that project and this collection is available on the series page.

**Lyrics:**

Something was ending,  
Are you through pretending?  
We saw the signs in the suburbs.


End file.
